


50 отенков Джона Константина

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Vertigo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к Years of Experience. В качестве последствий предыдущего фика Джону надо в буквальном смысле собрать свою личность из осколков. Только самостоятельно он этого сделать не может. Представьте радость Джека Хоксмура, на которого добровольно-принудительно возлагают эту задачу...</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 отенков Джона Константина

**Author's Note:**

> Слэша как бы нет, но он упоминается очень плотно.
> 
> Предупреждение: упоминание травмирующих физически и психически событий и ситуаций.

_Автор арта: **[LRaien](http://dark-deep.diary.ru)**_

 

Джек с Кейт пристально рассмотрели бессознательное тело Константина на плече у Странника, потом обменялись взглядом между собой, и наконец Кейт спросила у Ксанаду:

\- Так, и что же именно тут происходит, и что же именно ты хочешь от нас?

\- Джон откусил больше, чем мог переварить, - спокойно сказала прорицательница. – Практически в буквальном смысле. Он взял обратно то, что когда-то вкладывал в своего двойника, но с тех пор тот слишком сильно развился в свою сторону, и это не считая того, что для заклинания был использован ещё один человек. Ну и, к тому же, Джона недавно прокляли, так что по совокупности всех этих вещей у него и случилась кома. Чтобы разобраться со своей демонической частью и, желательно, взять над ней верх. Помочь ему в этом мы не можем, зато можем сделать так, чтобы ему не помешали: всё-таки сейчас он очень уязвим, и ещё неизвестно, когда придёт в себя. А на его голову сейчас много охотников.

\- И часть из них входит в Штормовой Дозор, - усмехнулась Кейт. – Нам он тоже крови попортил.

\- Никто здесь и близко не желает ему столько зла, сколько желают… другие, - покачала головой Ксанаду. – Поэтому я и пришла просить вас о нём тут позаботиться. – Она посмотрела на Джека: - Если совсем точно, я пришла просить об этом тебя, Джек.

\- Кхм, - сказал он и поморщился. – Пожалуй, откажусь.

Кейт посмотрела на него с лёгким удивлением, Ксанаду – напряжённо.

\- Я догадываюсь, что вы могли расстаться с Джоном на не очень хорошей ноте…

\- Да, и вот дальше догадок лучше не идти, - перебил её он. – Уверен, у тебя есть куча народа, которая перед тобой в долгу и может за Джоном приглядеть, ну или, в крайнем случае, у тебя он отлежаться тоже может.

\- На Корабле это безопаснее, меньше защиты провешивать придется. Да и, к тому же, тут требуется постоянный присмотр, а я просто не могу на столько времени оторваться от работы.

\- А я, значит, могу? - поинтересовался Джек.

Ксанаду ответила, глядя на него немигающим взглядом:

\- В Дозоре есть возможность подменить друг друга в случае необходимости. Меня подменить некому.

\- И всё-таки, любопытства ради - если я всё равно скажу «нет»?

\- Тогда я напомню, что Штормовой Дозор мне обязан, - нейтрально заметила провидица. - И если вы и дальше хотите пользоваться моими услугами, то лучше  согласиться сделать то, что я прошу.

\- Да пошло оно...

\- Так, - сказала Кейт Спенсер. - Я понимаю, что рабочее и личное тут смешаны и взболтаны, но остановитесь на секунду. Ксанаду, ты себя слышишь? Мы знаем, как ты относишься к Константину, но подставлять ради него организацию, которую ты сама помогла основать века назад... Джек, ты тоже выдохни. Я тебя заставлять не собираюсь, но совсем мимо мы тоже пройти не можем. Ксанаду, в Дозоре не один Джек. Мы можем присматривать за Константином и без него.

\- Мне нужен кто-то, плотно связанный с нашим Джоном, - упрямо сказала провидица.

\- По принципу, кому он насолил, что ли? – опять встрял Джек. – Или с кем спал? Выйди на улицу и поймай первого встречную или встречного – велик шанс, что по обоим параметрам они тебе подойдут.

\- Та-ак, - сказала Кейт. – Джек, мы с тобой определённо потом поговорим. Ксанаду, начнём по-другому: что будет, если Джек всё равно не согласится?

\- Если повезёт, Джона убьют, - сказала прорицательница.

Джек хмыкнул.

\- Хороший старт, - кивнула Кейт. – А если не повезёт?

\- А если не повезёт, то есть из комы он выйдет, но верх одержит не человеческая сторона, у нас будет новый могущественный демон, не связанный почти никакими правилами, характерными для демонов, и гораздо менее дружелюбно настроенный к людям, чем Шантинелль, - Ксанаду вздохнула. – Именно поэтому мне нужно завязать заклинания на ком-то, кто очень далёк от адской своры. Джек, ты Бог Городов. Для меня ты сейчас полезнее, чем любой из людей.

\- Или, конечно, мы можем убить Константина сами, - задумчиво высказался не вмешивавшийся до этого Странник. – Тогда опасности не будет точно. Но, по-моему, Дозор всё-таки стремится решать дела по возможности другими методами, разве нет?

Кейт Спенсер устало потёрла лоб:

\- Да, я вижу, в чём проблема… А на кого-то ещё завязать нельзя? На Дженни там или на меня?

\- Дитя Столетия тут сейчас не живёт, и, пожалуй, тут могут быть спецэффекты, - заметила Ксанаду. – Я думала над этим. Но помимо того, что она человек, какая у нее связь с Джоном? Слишком велик риск, что не сработает ни с ней, ни с тобой.

\- Ясно, - нейтрально ответила Кейт. - И что именно ты хочешь от Джека, помимо обязанностей сиделки?

\- Находиться рядом, по большей части, - пожала плечами Ксанаду. - Я заблокировала Джону доступ к магии на случай, если он очнется до того, как все закончится. Это просто ментальный блок, он слетит, когда Джон будет в состоянии нормально подумать о том, почему вдруг не может колдовать, но этого не произойдет ещё некоторое время.

\- Я думала, мы говорим о коме?

\- Да, - Ксанаду вздохнула. - Она же магическая, а не медицинская. Если он очнётся сейчас - у него будет только часть личности и памяти. Опасно это тем, что в таком состоянии нельзя задерживаться, и если он не отключится сам - или хотя бы не переключится на другую фазу - это надо будет сделать за него. Но этого вообще может не произойти, обычно не просыпаются до финала.

\- Раз речь о Джоне, то я ставлю на то, что очнётся, и не раз, - заметил Джек. - И что тогда делать?

Ксанаду покачала головой:

\- Да, вероятно, ты прав. Но на этот случай я подготовилась, - она извлекла на свет простой серебряный амулет с повязанной на нем светлой прядью волос. - Это Джона. Волосы я срезала только сегодня, так что достаточно будет просто пожелать, держа амулет в руках. - Она посмотрела на Джека: - Вопрос был праздный, или ты все-таки передумал?

Джек глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

\- В появлении демонов я тоже не заинтересован, и ты это понимаешь. Я всё ещё не в восторге от идеи, но дай мне слово, что считаешь это самым оптимальным вариантом, и я возьмусь и даже не сверну Джону шею в процессе.

\- Считаю, - не моргнув глазом, ответила Ксанаду. - Но, предупреждаю, всё может затянуться на пару недель. Было быстрее, если б Джон не поймал проклятье, но увы.

\- Кто его, кстати? - полюбопытствовала Кейт.

\- Владычица Блэйз, на прощание. Джек?

\- Да, хорошо, - кисло сказал он и протянул руку. - Давай амулет и объясняй, как угадать, когда им пользоваться.

Мадам Ксанаду даже улыбнулась и сказала с легким облегчением:

\- Это просто. Не больше восемнадцати часов на одну фазу. Не думаю даже, что такие долгие фазы будут случаться часто.

\- Ну что же, - произнесла Кейт Спенсер, поглядывая на Джека. - Если мы все решили, давайте устраивать на Корабле помещение, подходящее и с точки зрения медицины, и с точки зрения магии. И, Ксанаду, рассказывай, что делать дальше, во всех подробностях. Это в наших общих интересах.

 

К облегчению Джека (и не только его), мадам Ксанаду не стала настаивать на том, чтобы весь медицинский уход за Константином, осуществлялся тоже его силами. Сторговались на том, что Корабль откроет каюту, смежную с каютой Джека, тот будет регулярно заглядывать и проверять, но постоянно сидеть там будет всё-таки медсестра, которую Тацу тут же ушла искать через Лесли Томпкинс. Ксанаду тщательно разрисовала стены и пол каюты, а когда появилась медсестра, осмотрела её и, прищурившись, выдала защитный амулет.

Холли Робинсон (так звали медсестру) проворчала что-то на тему очаровательности пентаграмм вокруг кровати, но, кажется, урождённых готэмцев было сложно чем-то по-настоящему удивить.

С Джека чётко потребовали только одно: не покидать Корабль, пока здесь находится Джон Константин.

\- То есть… моя работа в Дозоре и правда накрывается, - прокомментировал он, стараясь не выражать лицом всё, что думает по этому поводу.

\- Пара недель, - напомнила Ксанаду менее требовательно и более устало, чем раньше: похоже, подготовка помещения выпила у неё немало сил. – Займись подготовкой прогнозов, анализом политических тенденций, не знаю, перенеси часть встреч в скайп… не всё же требует появления Дозора лично.

\- Спасибо за советы, я что-нибудь придумаю, - язвительно ответил Джек. - Это точно всё? Или о паре мелочей ты ещё забыла упомянуть?

\- Всё, что пока знаю, сказала, - кивнула она. - Но, разумеется, держим связь на случай непредвиденных изменений ситуации.

Джеку хотелось сказать что-нибудь о её профпригодности, раз что-то там у неё котируется как «непредвиденное». Но ни к чему конструктивному это бы не привело, так что он промолчал. Хотя мысленно записал себе и три раза подчеркнул, что Дозору нужен какой-то рычаг воздействия на Ксанаду.

Чтобы больше такой откровенный шантаж у неё не проходил.

 

Первые три дня прошли без приключений: Джон лежал в отключке, медсестра отсиживала смену и уходила на «ночь» по корабельному времени, Джек сидел у себя и приводил в порядок документы, а когда сменял Холли, то просто читал, сидя в кресле у кровати. Спал он, правда, от силы час-два в сутки, поскольку не мог расслабиться ни в каюте Джона, ни у себя, когда от каюты Джона его отделяла только одна стена. В принципе, это было не смертельно: хотя Корабль не был большим городом, он достаточно поддерживал организм Джека, и обычно тот и так спал не больше пяти часов.

Но, конечно, когда у Джона случился кризис, Джек уже устал сильнее, чем нужно было.

Джон, что интересно, в себя так и не пришёл. Кричал, бредил на разные голоса (от некоторых продирало мурашками по коже), порывался вскочить и куда-то бежать, но в себя не пришёл. Сила у него при этом прорезалась такая, какой он до этого в жизни не обладал, и он чуть не сломал Холли руку, когда всё только началось, и до того, как в каюту вбежал Джек. Его присутствие, как ни странно, оказало эффект успокоительного: хотя Джон его не узнал и вообще не понял, что кто-то рядом есть, он заметно утихомирился, и хотя до конца припадка его пришлось держать, всё-таки по сравнению с недавней бурей это была так, мелочь.

Джек мысленно сказал спасибо магии мадам Ксанаду.

Не забыв прибавить, что лучше бы привязала она её не к нему, а к кому-то другому.

Проблема, как Джек быстро выяснял, состояла в том, что работала магия, только когда он находился рядом и в сознании. Стоило выйти из каюты – приступы возобновлялись с новой силой, и Холли, матерясь, вылетала наружу, чтобы избежать увечий. Кейт предложила найти ещё пару амбалов в санитары, но порванная, как бумага, железная спинка кровати убедила их, что этим тоже делу не поможешь. На вторые сутки Джек всё-таки задремал в кресле – и подскочил через три минуты (как подсказал потом Корабль), от того, что в стену полетела лампа, стоявшая на тумбочке у кровати.

В принципе, о том, что можно сделать манжеты, рассчитанные даже на демоническую силу, Джек подумал. Можно было даже протестировать на Шантинелль, она предложила, когда он о них заговорил.

Останавливало то, что как бы без симпатии Джек не относился сейчас к навязанному ему пациенту, он слишком хорошо помнил, как наступил на мину, выбрав электрошок. А раз Джону могло ещё больше снести крышу от воспоминаний о психиатрической лечебнице, фиксирование его манжетами на кровати было не лучшей идеей.

Он и так о ней вспоминал. Джек старался не вслушиваться в бред, но получалось не всегда, и если половина из того, что Джон говорил, было правдой, тогда он ещё удивительно нормально себя вёл в обычной жизни.

Джек мимоходом подумал, не рассчитывала ли Ксанаду поиграть на его сочувствии в качестве побочного эффекта. С неё бы сталось.

С другой стороны, на каждый случай, где Джон был жертвой обстоятельств, приходился случай, когда обстоятельства он устраивал сам, а платили за это другие. Вероятно, в нём говорили личные обиды, но по-настоящему Джек проникнуться не мог.

В любом случае, к концу недели припадки у Джона кончились. Джек это понял, когда всё-таки отрубился ненадолго, вскинулся – и обнаружил, что ничего не изменилось, Джон лежит в кровати и спокойно, размеренно дышит, словно просто спит.

\- Он и правда спит, - сказала Холли, его осмотрев. – Это больше не кома. Вскоре должен проснуться, я так думаю.

Они с Джеком договорились, что она всё равно пока будет заходить, чтобы проверять Джона, но, по сути, её работа кончилась.

Чему она нескрываемо радовалась, и Джек её понимал.

Кейт посмотрела на него и отправила спать тоже, сказав, что часто видела трупы поздоровее, чем у него, видом. Корабль сообщил бы им обоим, если бы опять что-то началось, а пока что можно было позволить себе небольшую передышку.

В качестве расплаты за такое решение Кейт и стала первой, с кем Джон пришёл общаться, когда проснулся.

 

На самом деле, она бы не подумала, что он найдёт её на кухне. Или что вообще найдёт кухню, учитывая состояние. Или что Корабль её не предупредит.

Но, видимо, он решил, что ничего необычного не происходит: подумаешь, просто один из его обитателей встал, пошёл по коридору и отыскал одно из мест, которые все его обитатели регулярно посещали. С точки зрения Корабля, всё было очень логично.

Так что Кейт Спенсер, устроившая полуночный рейд на холодильник, без всякого предупреждения услышала шорох и развернулась, ощетиниваясь оружием.

Корабль, конечно, был хорошо защищён, но мало ли что могло пролезть на борт…

\- Эй, сестрица, полегче! – произнёс Джон Константин, отшатываясь. – Что ты такая нервная?

\- А ты что здесь делаешь? – вздохнула Кейт, убирая пушки. И только потом обратила внимание на его внешний вид.

Константин выглядел как свежий утопленник: посиневшие губы и стекающая с волос вода.

\- Ты в порядке? – осторожно спросила Кейт, когда он не ответил. – Константин?

Услышав своё имя, он вздрогнул. И поинтересовался:

\- Ты кто такая?

\- Кейт Спенсер, - сказала она, откладывая тарелку, которую всё ещё держала в руке. – Не помнишь, кто я?

Он покачал головой.

\- Что я здесь делаю?

\- Переживаешь последствия своего очередного эксперимента.

\- А, - он обнял себя, с силой впившись пальцами в предплечья. – Похоже на правду.

\- Не волнуйся, - заметила Кейт. – Мы о тебе заботимся.

Константин ухмыльнулся:

\- А вот это уже на правду не похоже. Почём я знаю, кто вы такие? Может, грёбаные похитители?

\- Я бы тебя не стала похищать, даже если бы мне заплатили, - искренне сказала она. – От тебя сплошные проблемы. Есть хочешь? Не всё же через капельницу питаться.

Он кивнул и взял с её тарелки ломоть сыра.

\- Что я тебе сделал-то? – Константина постепенно начинало трясти. – Переспал с тобой, что ли?

\- К счастью, нет, - хмыкнула она. – Хотя с моим замом ты спал. Джека тоже не помнишь?

Узнавания на лице мага не было.

\- Кого? Нет. Я опять перешёл на парней? Окей.

У Кейт язык чесался спросить, сколько, по мнению Константина, ему сейчас лет: по разговору было ощущение, что вдвое меньше, чем на вид. Но больше её беспокоило, как он трясся и стучал зубами.

\- Константин, что с тобой?

Он нервно дёрнул плечом:

\- В потусторонщину влетел без защиты. Вы же, уроды, мне магию блокировали.

\- Не мы, - покачала она головой. – Чем тебе помочь?

\- Ничем, - скривил он губы. – Сам согреюсь.

Выглядел маг плохо, и Кейт, вздохнув, позволила металлу сползти с кожи и всё ещё осторожно подошла ближе.

\- Милый трюк, - хмыкнул Константин. – Чего тебе?

\- Я, кажется, знаю эту фишку из твоих же баек, - терпеливо проговорила она. – По-хорошему, мне бы тебя Джеку сдать, но не будить же его из-за этого, да и какая разница, если ты его не помнишь. Можно тебя обнять?

\- О, - преувеличенно оживился он. – Так всё-таки переспим?

\- И не надейся. Так всё-таки тебя обнять или об стену ударить?

Он, сощурив глаза, вглядывался в её лицо, словно пытаясь понять, шутит она или нет.

\- Первое, - наконец сказал он, и Кейт получила в руки судорожно дёргающийся комок нервов. Сомнительное счастье; но она его держала и ждала, пока его перестанет бить дрожь.

Константин уронил голову ей на плечо и через некоторое время обнял её в ответ.

\- Имей в виду, - практически ласково сказала она. – Если будешь помнить об этом, когда придёшь в себя, и попытаешься зубоскалить – стенку я тобой всё-таки пробью.

\- Понял, - сонно пробормотал он ей в ткань рубашки. На ощупь он уже был не такой ледяной, и колотить его почти перестало.

Они постояли так ещё довольно долго, а потом, убедившись, что смерть от переохлаждения магу не грозит, Кейт отвела его в его каюту.

\- Чудовище, - пробормотала она, когда закрывала за ним дверь. И тут же переключилась на радиотелепатию: - «Тацу, у нас тут какой-то прорыв из мира духов, похоже, ты не посмотришь?»

«Дай угадаю, кто на него наткнулся», - пришёл быстрый ответ.

«Разумеется».

«И как он?»

«Вроде в порядке. Хочешь – проверь сама».

«По ауре вроде всё приходит в норму. Ксанаду права, он очень уязвим, притягивает такое, что дети умеют избегать. Может, Джека разбудить на всякий случай?»

«Слушай, он не спал несколько суток, а Константин вроде снова в отключке. Пусть Джек выспится, пока у этого следующая фаза не началась».

 

Естественно, выспаться Джеку Хоксмуру была не судьба. Кейт ему потом напомнила, что не запирать дверь между каютами было его идеей, так что пусть не жалуется.

Дверь в коридор Джек как раз запер, и поэтому, видимо, туда Константин пошёл в первую очередь, сварганив себе отмычку из подручных материалов. А когда Кейт его оставила, решив, что он снова заснул, то он выждал немного и решил поисследовать другие пути из каюты.

Поэтому Джек проснулся от того, что кто-то сел на его кровать и сказал:

\- Ты и есть Джек, что ли? Блять, я спал со стариком.

Джек приоткрыл глаз, убедился, что видит то, что видит, перевернулся на другой бок и накрылся подушкой.

\- Как ты умудрился не посмотреться в зеркало, я не знаю, но мы примерно сверстники, - пробурчал он из-под неё. – А тебя, по ходу, мотает по разным кускам твоей памяти. Дай поспать хотя бы ещё час, заебал.

\- Нормально вообще! – возмутился Джон. – Похитили, держат неизвестно где и ещё и ко мне претензии предъявляют.

Джек со вздохом попрощался со сном и сел на кровати, пытаясь проморгаться.

\- Для начала скажи, сколько тебе лет, по-твоему? – поинтересовался он.

\- Двадцать один, - Джон ткнул в него пальцем. – Что не делает тебя менее старым.

Это было бы смешно, не будь оно так жутковато.

\- Тебе тридцать семь, если по паспорту этого мира, - сказал Джек. – Ты когда-то сделал двойника из куска собственной души и отправил его в Ад, а потом захотел вернуть обратно. Так просто у тебя душа не срастается, и мадам Ксанаду доставила тебя к нам, чтобы ты полежал под нашим присмотром, пока в себя не придёшь.

Джон удивлённо на него посмотрел, но потом среагировал на имя:

\- Мадам Ксанаду? Её я знаю. Она сдавала угол нашей группе.

\- Рад за вас.

\- Зачем я отрезал кусок от души? Это же одна из главных заповедей магии – не трогай собственную сущность.

Джек пожал плечами:

\- По ходу, тебе уже давно наплевать на такие мелочи.

Джон отодвинулся.

\- Я тебе не очень-то нравлюсь, - проницательно заметил он.

\- Это мягко сказано.

\- Но ты со мной спал?

\- Нашёл прямо мерило симпатии, - буркнул Джек.

\- А ещё я живу в комнате, смежной с твоими, что как бы намекает, что присматриваешь за мной в первую очередь ты, - не отставал Джон. – То есть я тебе не нравлюсь, но когда мне понадобилась помощь, ты всё-таки этим занялся.

\- Вообще-то, Ксанаду меня заставила с помощью шантажа, - сказал Джек. – Так что не раскатывай губу.

\- Какие-то вы здесь недружелюбные, - заметил Джон. – Что эта Кейт Спенсер, что ты. Вы кто вообще такие?

\- Штормовой Дозор.

\- Первый раз слышу.

Джек вздохнул:

\- Даже жаль, что потом услышишь…

\- По какому поводу мы вообще познакомились? – полюбопытствовал Джон. – Насколько вижу, вы не маги. И вряд ли музыканты.

\- По поводу спасения мира. Слушай, - Джек сузил глаза, - я не настроен тебе пересказывать всю твою жизнь, ты всё равно потом сам вспомнишь. Ксанаду велела мне находиться рядом, но о том, чтобы тебя развлекать, речи не шло. Давай я тебе дам какую-нибудь книжку или что тебе ещё нужно, и ты тихо посидишь у себя?

Джон задумался, потом спросил:

\- Гитара есть?

\- Я думаю, можно достать, - не удивляясь, кивнул Джек. – Что-нибудь ещё.

\- Пожрать нормально. Ну и бухла.

\- Пить тебе сейчас лишнее, ты неделю в коме валялся, - покачал головой Джек. – Остальное – окей.

Он слегка пожалел о своей щедрости примерно на четвёртом часу музицирования из-за стены. Джон играл не виртуозно, но терпимо, и какое-то время слушать было даже приятно, особенно когда он хрипло напевал что-то под музыку, но через несколько часов Джек тихо начал сатанеть. С другой стороны, Джон хотя бы больше не лез общаться, а беруши ещё тоже никто не отменял.

Джек загадал на медальоне переключение примерно через двенадцать часов: не знал, когда именно у Джона случилась эта стадия, так что решил не рисковать. Оказалось, после воздействия медальоном тот засыпает на несколько часов, а потом уже просыпается кем-то новым.

С этим, пожалуй, было поспокойнее, чем с припадками.

 

В следующей стадии Джон молча сидел в углу кровати, подобрав под себя ноги, и смотрел исподлобья, с трудом реагируя на внешние импульсы.

Хотя бы руки царапать не пытался.

Такой его вид был Джеку знаком; он не выдержал и позорно сбежал в собственную каюту, попросив Корабль постоянно описывать ему, что с Джоном происходит. Один раз пришла Холли, накормила его и осталась на пару часов, благо, сейчас у Джона приступов больше не случалось.

Из этой фазы он тоже не переключился самостоятельно, и Джек загадал желание часов через пятнадцать, чтобы не затягивать до последнего. Джон снова отрубился, так и не сказав ни слова, и Джека слегка отпустило.

 

В следующий раз Корабль сразу сообщил ему, что Джон проснулся и пошёл на кухню, но ничего необычного вроде бы не происходит. Джек сидел с отчётом, поэтому принял информацию, закончил, а потом пошёл проверять, что за фаза его ждёт на этот раз.

Выйдя через дверь на кухне, он застал сюрреалистическую картину: Джон Константин возился у плиты, что-то помешивая в кастрюле и одновременно периодически проверяя духовку. Пахло сдобой и яблоками.

\- Джон, что ты делаешь? – поинтересовался Джек, осторожно делая шаг от двери.

\- Хм? – оглянулся на него Константин. – А, доброе утро. Да так, ничего особенного, на самом деле. Подумал, что у вас даже с вашими деревьями питание не блещет разнообразием, ну и решил приготовить для тех, кто сейчас из Дозора на Корабле, нормальной домашней еды. Я правильно посчитал, вас сейчас тут четверо?

Всё, что он сказал, было настолько феерически прекрасно, что Джек даже не сразу понял, что его о чём-то спрашивают.

\- Джек? – снова заговорил Джон. – Ты чего молчишь? Вас четверо?

\- Допустим, - ответил Джек, параноидально прикидывая, для чего магу могут понадобится эти сведения.

\- А, ну хорошо, - успокоившись, кивнул Джон.

Прозвенел таймер, и он, взяв полотенце, открыл духовку и достал оттуда пышный пирог в форме. Потом тщательно его рассмотрел и наконец, удовлетворённо кивнув, поставил на стол.

\- Что это? – спросил Джек, завороженно глядя на процесс.

\- Шарлотка, - ответил Константин. – Её англичане изобрели, ты знал? Ну, правда, наш вариант пудинга был посложнее, я взял самый простой рецепт. Ей всё равно надо немного остыть, а пока что каша сварится. Можешь позвать остальных минут через пятнадцать, кстати? Как раз можно будет позавтракать.

\- Если там какой-то яд, то он всё равно на нас всех не сможет подействовать, - задумчиво напомнил Джек.

\- Какой яд, приятель, ты что? – пожал плечами Джон. – Я понимаю, что вы взялись за мной присматривать в непростой момент, и понимаю, что сейчас мало чем могу вас отблагодарить. Ну вот хотя бы завтрак сделаю.

\- Я зову остальных, - решил Джек.

\- Погоди, ещё пятнадцати минут не прошло, - запротестовал Джон. – Чего им сейчас тут делать, на плиту любоваться?

Джек прищурился и бросил общий вызов по радиотелепатии. Причину не объяснил, но попросил прийти на кухню.

Кейт, Миднайтер и Шивон отозвались с разной степенью отсутствия энтузиазма и примерно в одно время вышли через двери, спрашивая, что случилось.

Сюрреализм картинки быстро нагнал и их.

\- Я говорил Джеку вас позвать, когда каша сготовится, - развёл руками Константин в ответ на красноречивые взгляды. – Не знаю, с хрена он подождать не захотел. Ну, теперь ждите вы, если я сделаю горячее, она просто подгорит.

\- …Что у нас происходит? – наконец спросила Кейт.

\- Джон решил накормить нас завтраком в благодарность за то, что мы о нём заботимся, - не отнимая руки от лица, объяснил Джек.

\- Константин, если ты нас травануть решил, то мало шансов, что получится, обратилась Кейт уже к магу.

\- Ну что вы одно и то же заладили? – обиделся тот. – Почему я просто не могу приготовить вам поесть?

\- У меня столько ответов на этот вопрос, что я даже не знаю, с какого начать, пробормотала Кейт.

Шивон рассмеялась.

\- Мне нравится эта версия Константина, - заявила она. – Давайте её и оставим?

Она с любопытством нагнулась над пирогом, втягивая в себя вкусный аромат.

\- Эй, десерт после еды! – предупредил маг, вызвав нервный смешок и у Джека.

\- Что будем делать? – поинтересовалась у него Кейт.

\- Восемнадцати часов ещё и близко не прошло, - пожал плечами тот. – От силы – пара-тройка. Я не хочу провоцировать переключение, пока нет проблем.

\- Тогда давайте поедим, - усмехаясь, предложил Миднайтер. – Раз уж Константин старался.

\- Лукас, серьёзно? – покосился на него Джек.

\- А почему нет? Может, он тебе ещё потом рубашки перегладит.

\- Кстати, хорошая идея, - кивнул Джон, приподнимая крышку кастрюли и проверяя состояние каши.

\- Лукас, - многозначительно произнёс Джек. – Не подавай ему идей.

Шивон хлопнула его по плечу:

\- Что ты нервничаешь? По-моему, это всё вообще надо записать на камеру и показать потом Константину. И угрожать на Ютуб выложить. Самый умилительный компромат, какой я могу представить.

\- Ну, вообще, я и так записываю, - заметила Кейт.

Джек тяжело вздохнул:

\- Кейт, зачем?

\- Тебе в коллекцию. Хорошо будет смотреться рядом с остальными.

Учитывая, что «остальными» были запись бдсмного порно (флэшку с которым Джек с лёгким удивлением нашёл в кармане пиджака Джона после того, как Ксанаду и Странник его принесли; Джек даже не знал, что эта флэшка куда-то из его стола делась) и запись пыток с применением магических и немагических средств – да, коллекция была знатной.

\- Это тоже часть твоей личности? – тем временем с интересом спросил Миднайтер у Джона. – Или это уже от демона?

\- Константин взялся за готовку – наверное, тут не обошлось без демонов, отличная логика, - прокомментировала Шивон.

\- Ну, мне сложно сейчас сказать, само собой, - ответил Джон, не обращая на неё внимания. – Но вроде я всегда «спасибо» говорить умел. Это сейчас тоже «спасибо».

\- Серьёзно, надо вызвонить Ксанаду и спросить, как его таким оставить, - сказала Кейт, усаживаясь за стол. – Мне даже его убить не хочется.

\- Да тебе вроде и обычно-то не хочется, - откликнулся Джон. – По-моему, мы с тобой вполне друг друга уважаем.

\- Тебе там не надо кашу проверить, вдруг подгорела? – ехидно осведомилась Кейт.

Он снова поднял крышку и объявил:

\- Да она готова, по ходу, можно есть!

Они реально позавтракали все вместе, и, кстати, по поводу не самого разнообразного рациона обычно Джон был прав.

Эпизод мог бы остаться самым забавным из всей истории, если бы примерно через час Джон бесследно не исчез.

 

Его не было на Корабле. Это Джек установил довольно быстро, другое дело, что не мог понять, куда Джон делся. Кейт присоединилась к расследованию, видимо, тоже представляя, как они будут потом объясняться с Ксанаду, и ещё через час удалось понять, что Джон каким-то образом вышел в гражданский сектор и там присоединился к одному из регулярных телепортов на Землю. К какому именно – никто сказать не мог, потому что никто толком Джона не запомнил.

\- И что-то мне чуется, что тут как минимум отвод глаз, - напряжённо заметила Кейт. – А это значит, что Константин пользуется магией. А _это_ значит, что у нас в перспективе много, много проблем.

\- Найдём его сначала, потом разберёмся на тему магии, - решил Джек.

Только это оказалось не так просто. Телепорты сегодня открывались в Женеву, Гродно и Квебек, но города помнили Джона не больше, чем люди. Джек наконец уцепился за след в Квебеке – через свои контакты нашёл точку, где подделывали документы, и паспорт там сегодня изготовили с фотографией Джона, но на это ушло ещё несколько часов, а куда Джон отправился дальше, никто не знал.

Таймер отчётливо затикал под вечер, когда прошло уже шестнадцать часов с момента начала фазы. Джек плюнул и нырнул на Уровень, перебирая города один за другим в надежде, что кто-то что-то заметит. Кейт успела подключить Тацу, но и для Доктор Джон оставался невидим.

Разгадка, как ни странно, нашлась не с помощью сверхъестественных мер: когда Джек вылез с Уровня Городов, ему позвонили. Номер был незнакомый, но Джек нажал «приём», не раздумывая и уже вполне готовый услышать что-то о миллионе наличными в мелких купюрах.

\- Алло? – сказал женский голос. Смутно знакомый женский голос.

\- Да? – ответил Джек.

\- Джек Хоксмур?

\- Это я.

\- Хорошо, - голос резко стал ледяным, и по ассоциации Джек понял, с кем говорит: с Шерил Мастерс, старшей сестрой Джона. Интонации у неё сейчас были такие же, как у него. – Мне сказали, что имеет смысл позвонить вам, чтобы узнать, почему вдруг мой брат уже пару часов как заявился ко мне в дом и занят тем, что его драит. Не могу сказать, что не рада, что кухню убрал кто-то вместо меня, но обычно для него это не характерно.

\- Уф, - Джек от облегчения прислонился к стене. – Он у вас? Я могу сейчас прийти. Пустите?

\- Сначала предлагаю рассказать, что с ним случилось.

\- Это долгая история.

\- Я положила денег на телефон.

\- И это не особо телефонный разговор. Ваш брат, - Джек осознавал, что линия может прослушиваться, - переживает последствия ритуала.

\- Это вы с ним сделали?

\- Что? Нет! Меня попросили присмотреть за ним, пока он не… выздоровеет, но вообще-то он всё сделал с собой сам.

Из трубки раздался тяжёлый вздох.

\- К сожалению, это звучит правдоподобно, - признала Шерил. На фоне кто-то что-то сказал, и она с лёгким раздражением отозвалась: - Да, да, это он, а ты сядь уже, пожалуйста… Джек?

\- Я здесь.

\- Пообещать не причинять вреда всем, кто находится в моём доме, можете?

\- Обещаю.

\- Хорошо, тогда приходите, я вас буду ждать. Вы адрес знаете?

\- Да. Тогда скоро буду.

\- До встречи.

Она повесила трубку, и Джек вызвал дверь в Ливерпуль, так близко к дому Мастерсов, как позволяла система охранных чар.

Это место оставалось для него слепым пятном даже сейчас, когда он стоял у двери: город не говорил, что Джон здесь, хотя Джек вообще-то сегодня уже спрашивал. Он подозревал, что Джон всё-таки воспользовался информацией о том, что Ливерпуль помогает тем, кто в нём родился, и как-то включил это в свои заклинания, но точно сказать не мог, потому что Ливерпуль уходил от ответа, а прямые вопросы и вовсе игнорировал.

Надо было раньше подумать об этом сейвхаузе. Потому что сейчас прошло уже больше восемнадцати часов в одной фазе, если только Джон не переключился сам. Чего он наверняка не сделал.

Джек тихо выругался и позвонил в дверь.

Открыла ему непосредственно Шерил Мастерс, осмотревшая его с заметным подозрением.

\- Я не вооружён, и я с миром, - Джек продемонстрировал пустые руки. – Могу я увидеть Джона?

\- Да, - она сделала приглашающий жест. – Заходите.

Переступив порог, он пошёл вслед за Шерил на уже знакомую кухню, где, к счастью, и правда находился Джон Константин.

И не только он: за столом, держа айфон и разглядывая маникюр так, как будто видела его впервые, сидела Чародейка Саргон.

Виновник переполоха предсказуемо что-то готовил на плите.

\- Джек, - задумчиво изрекла Саргон, наблюдая за этим зрелищем. – Скажи мне, что ты не перечитал «Степфордских жён» и не решил, что а идея-то неплохая.

\- Я вообще не читал «Степфордских жён», - Джек прислонился к стене, пытаясь понять, как бы так побыстрей забрать Джона, чтобы его сестра не спустила с цепи охранные чары. - Ну, сюжет знаю, в принципе.

Он попытался загадать на медальоне, но ничего не произошло: видимо, магия дома блокировала и его.

\- Почитай, - сказала Саргон.

\- Что с Джоном? - вмешалась в их беседу Шерил.

Джон обернулся, не переставая сосредоточенно помешивать что-то в кастрюльке:

\- Со мной все в порядке. Шерил, чем ты недовольна?

Саргон подперла щёку рукой:

\- Хочу сказать: то, что мы психуем из-за того, что Джон решил прибраться и заняться кулинарией, о многом говорит. Но я присоединяюсь к вопросу.

Тон у нее был ненавязчиво-угрожающий. Намекающий, что Холодное Пламя готово прийти и спросить вместе с ней.

Джек устало потер лоб:

\- Начало ты видела сама. Я не знаю, насколько тут кто в курсе, но Джон когда-то отправил часть себя в Ад и теперь решил с ней воссоединиться.

\- А, - кивнула Саргон. - Помню воссоединение. И что дальше?

\- Дальше, как нас уверила мадам Ксанаду, которая его к нам притащила, у него произошла реакция отторжения. Потому что его демоническая версия за это время развилась во что-то свое. Так что его мотает по осколкам личностей, пока все не срастётся. И мне нужно поскорее переключить его в другую фазу, а здесь этого сделать не получается.

Шерил посмотрела на Саргон.

\- Это возможно, - медленно кивнула та. - И я переспрошу у мадам Ксанаду.

\- Давайте я с ним уйду, - предложил Джек.

\- Джон останется здесь, пока я не буду уверена, что ему не грозит опасность, - резко ответила Шерил.

\- Э, - сказал Джек. - Это вообще плохая идея. Помимо того, что просто так бы Ксанаду о времени не говорила, я не знаю, какая стадия у него вылезет следующей. А он же каким-то образом сбросил блок с магии.

\- Вы его ещё и под блоком держали? - очень прохладно поинтересовалась Саргон.

\- Ксанаду поставила, - торопливо объяснил Джек. Перспектива конфликта с Холодным пламенем маячила все реальнее.

\- И вы предлагаете поверить вам на слово? - резко спросила Шерил. - Допустим, я хоть как-то знакома с Джаймини, но вас второй раз в жизни вижу.

\- Я звоню Ксанаду! – поднял руку с телефоном Джек. – Пусть Саргон подтвердит, что та ничего плохого Джону не желает!

Телефон в доме мадам Ксанаду не отвечал, и обстановка накалилась ещё немножко.

\- Я просто тоже собираю свою личность, - заметил Джон, который единственный пребывал в совершенно безмятежном спокойствии. – Вон поездил по всяким важным для меня местам и, конечно, заглянул к сестре. Не дёргайся так, Джек. Шерил, и ты тоже. Ничего такого сейчас не происходит.

\- Когда ты научился готовить? - спросила наконец Шерил.

\- Да можно подумать, после заклинаний трудно запомнить рецепты, - ответила вместо него Саргон. - Даже Джон, который любит сочинять все на ходу, учил основные схемы. После этого залезть в сеть и запомнить, как готовить десяток блюд, - не проблема.

\- Ах не проблема... - протянула Шерил тоном, намекавшим, что теперь она знает, кто будет готовить ужин каждое Рождество и все семейные праздники.

Джек молча набрал телефон Ксанаду ещё раз, и ещё раз никто не взял трубку.

\- Ещё немного, и я всё равно попробую Джона забрать, - предупредил он. – Потому что уверен, что чем дольше мы ждём, тем хуже будут последствия

\- Джек, серьёзно, у меня паршивое настроение, и мне хочется на ком-то его выместить, - сквозь зубы сказала Саргон. - Не давай мне повода.

Он вздохнул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу:

\- Что случилось, можно спросить?

Она косо на него посмотрела, но всё-таки ответила:

\- Затанна случилась. Точнее, не случилась. Если совсем точно: «Извини, но я не очень заинтересована, хорошо?»

Джек не рискнул расспрашивать дальше, и, к счастью, на третий раз Ксанаду наконец подошла к телефону:

\- Что с Джоном? – мрачно спросила она вместо: «Здравствуй». Джек вкратце обрисовал ситуацию. – Дай трубку Саргон.

Джеку не слышно было, что именно она говорила, зато было слышно, как она говорила. Орала, скорее. Саргон побагровела, посерела, отложила свой айфон (Джек только сейчас понял, что она, вероятно, тоже снимала видео), а потом рявкнула сама:

\- Так надо было мне свой телефон дать, тогда бы я быстрее узнала! – и нажала на отбой.

\- Отпусти их, - сказала она Шерил, - Наша провидица простых путей не любит, блять, но слова Джека она подтверждает. А Джек мне потом позвонит, чтобы рассказать подробности, правда, Джек?

\- Ну наконец, - выдохнул Джек. – Правда, позвоню.- Он посмотрел на Джона: - Идём?

\- Ну давай, - согласился тот, откладывая половник. – Шерил, подержи на огне ещё минут десять, потом снимай. Я загляну, когда доразберусь с последствиями ритуала.

\- Или я буду знать, по чьей вине с тобой что-то случилось, - проговорила его сестра, глядя на Джека, и хотя она не обладала никакими способностями, звучало всё равно как-то угрожающе.

Но она их хотя бы выпустила.

 

Сначала последствия сказались только в том, что Джон в первый раз переключился сам. Как только попал к себе в каюту. Его повело, и Джек еле успел его поймать, а через несколько секунд Джон открыл глаза и попытался обнять его за шею.

Джек его немедленно оттолкнул.

\- Что? – удивлённо спросил Джон. – Я просто хотел сказать, Хоксмур, - говорил он куда лихорадочнее, чем пару минут назад. – Элли ведь была права. Редко можно найти человека, который готов терпеть столько моих закидонов, и мне не стоило уходить…

\- Блять, это-то мне за что… - пробормотал Джек, держа дистанцию.

\- Чего ты? – обиделся Джон. – Я просто хочу сказать, что вижу всё чётче. Давно надо было вернуть всё, что я отдал двойнику, и демоническую кровь, и воспоминания, и чувства… Я старался не задумываться, почему никого так сильно не любил после Кит, но ведь очень может быть, что я отдал не только любовь к ней, но и частично – вообще возможность что-то такое испытывать.

\- Мне неинтересно это знать, - резко сказал Джек.

\- Хоксмур, да я просто имею в виду…

\- Мне неинтересно это знать, Джон.

Тот остановился, потом вздохнул и спросил:

\- Это из-за того, что у нас вышло с сексом в последний раз?

\- А когда, по-твоему, был последний раз? – на всякий случай уточнил Джек.

\- После закрытия Врат в Ад, - ответил Джон. – Хоксмур, я сейчас всё помню, серьёзно. Я… честно, я предполагал, что у меня такой цирк и начнётся. После ёбаного подарочка от Блэйз – не мог не начаться. Так что мне срочно надо было залатать психику во всех местах, где прогибалось, потому что точно было понятно, что туда бить и будут.

\- И что?

\- Ну и то, - тяжело взглянул Джон. – Ты тоже был таким местом. Я надеялся, что до такого не дойдёт, но как-то, блять, картинка с тобой, нажимающим на кнопку электрошока, оказалась живучей. Мне нужно было перестать так тебя воспринимать. И нужно было вернуть контроль.

\- Разве ты не пытался это сделать, ещё когда отлёживался у нас? – Джека кольнула совесть, потому что, несмотря ни на что, он бы тоже был рад выбросить эту картинку из мозга.

\- Пытался. Другое дело, насколько получилось.

\- И ты решил… что секс будет хорошим выходом.

\- Не столько секс, - негромко заметил Джон.

Джек вспомнил, как тот выглядел, когда приказывал ему встать на колени.

\- Да… не столько секс, - тоже тяжело согласился он. – Надеюсь, тебе это помогло…

\- Если хочешь знать, помогло.

\- …потому что я тебе врежу за это по полной в тот момент, когда ты придёшь в себя окончательно.

Джон не без вызова усмехнулся:

\- Удивительно, что не врезал сразу. Ты же об этом думал.

\- Да, я тоже жалею. Просто больше думал о том, что, похоже, на этом у нас всё, и забыл понять, какой же ты всё-таки мудак, и с подранной душой, и с целой…

\- Просто ты в меня влюблён, - ровно заметил Джон, и Джек стиснул зубы. – Но… я ведь и говорю, что, может…

\- Может что? – сквозь зубы переспросил Джек. – Что ты останешься, потому что у остальных хватало здравого смысла выкинуть тебя раньше? Спасибо, но я уже тоже это сделал. И, к твоему сведению: был влюблён. Потеря доверия иногда хорошо отрезвляет.

Джон посмотрел на него – и потянулся вперёд, то ли поцеловать, то ли ещё что; но выяснять Джеку совершенно не хотелось.

\- Ну уж нет, - мотнул он головой, и через несколько секунд маг лежал, скрученный, на полу, а Джек сидел сверху, заломив ему руки за спиной.

\- Джек? – спросил Джон и попытался пошевелиться, но Джек предупреждающе нажал посильнее. – Что ты делаешь?

\- Тебя нейтрализую, - сухо отозвался Бог Городов.

\- А я-то что сделал?

\- У меня нет никакого настроения перечислять, Джон. Зато есть, что предложить: давай я тебя сейчас тихо и спокойно провожу в твою каюту, и ты там пересидишь всю нынешнюю фазу, а выпущу я тебя оттуда, когда тебя перемкнё… а, блять!

Последний возглас был вызван тем, что Джон Константин непостижимым образом вывернул одну руку, и ещё более непостижимым образом в ней оказался кухонный нож.

Которым он и полоснул по руке Джека.

От второго удара Джек отшатнулся – Джон извернулся под ним, и на лице у него было столько ненависти, что Джек не оглушил его просто от удивления. Он не смог сразу представить, когда и почему Джон так к нему относился.

Хотя, может, это не к нему…

\- Хоксмур, - выплюнул Джон Константин, и последняя версия отпала. – Слез с меня быстро!

Этого ценного указания Джек слушать не собирался – наоборот, сбросил ступор и вознамерился отнять у Джона нож.

А следующее, что он делал – это лежал на полу, корчась от боли и понимая, что зря он забыл, что у Джона слетел блок на магию.

\- Что ещё ты хотел сделать? – холодно осведомился Джон, убирая пальцы от его лба и поднимаясь на ноги. – Понравились уроки И и Таннарака? Я так и подозревал, что всё нежелание у тебя было напускным. Чтобы потом оправдаться перед своими. Хотелось заставить меня заплатить за всё и сразу? – во все жилы Джека как раскалённого свинца налили, и он выгнулся дугой, заорав благим матом. – Всё, облом, блять. Мы больше не у Холодного Пламени, и никакие города тебе тоже не помогут. Даже наоборот: ты кое-чего обо мне не знаешь. – На руках и ногах Джека металл полез, прорывая кожу, и ему было совершенно всё равно сейчас, чего он там может не знать о Джоне Константине, но не слушать не получалось. – Я соврал когда-то во Времени Сновидений, что не видел твоего кошмара. Видел – практически полностью. Помню, что с тобой делали. И могу всё это для тебя воссоздать.

Краем сознания Джек подумал, что где-то же рядом должен быть его Дозор – но то ли Джон успел поставить барьер, то ли что, а на помощь никто не спешил.

И, когда по линиям старых шрамов в тело вонзились невидимые скальпели, Джек Хоксмур с ослепительной ясностью осознал, что, скорее всего, умрёт прямо сейчас.

А потом всё кончилось.

 

\- Что?.. – Джон посмотрел на свои руки, потом на скрюченное тело перед ним. – Это я с тобой сделал, - утвердительно сказал он.

Джек обжёг его взглядом, но выругаться вслух пока что не смог.

Интересно, куда Джон переключился теперь?..

Ключей к разгадке пока видно не было, зато маг подозрительно ничему не удивлялся. Джек не стал шарахаться, когда он наклонился и помог встать, а потом довёл до дивана.

\- Я так и знал, что рано или поздно использую твои воспоминания как оружие, - заметил Джон, спокойно оглядываясь вокруг. – У тебя тут интерьерчик поменялся, приятель. Это у меня настолько богатое воображение, или Время Сновидений расщедрилось на реальный кусок предвиденья будущего?

\- Это настоящее, - Джек держался за спинку дивана, пытаясь игнорировать спазмы в руке.

\- Если только я не пролежал в коме несколько лет, то для меня – пока ещё нет, - Джон хмыкнул. – Чёрт, не думал, что провалюсь ещё раз, ведь вроде уже выбрался сам и тебя даже вытащил. Но, может, это меня подсознание предупредить пытается?..

\- А какое настоящее у тебя? – с трудом поинтересовался Джек.

\- Любознателен ты для плода моего воображения, - заметил маг. – И, блять, на тебя смотреть неприятно, так и тянет попробовать помочь. Хотя в том и смысл, да? Ксанаду же меня предупреждала, что ничего хорошего тебе от меня не будет, как будто б кто-то сомневался. Я только что узнал, как именно тебя надёжно вывести из строя – и тут же мне подкидывают этот сон. Чудесно. Прямо словно я и так намёков не понимаю.

Джек медленно моргнул, осознавая, из какого момента времени взялся этот Джон.

\- Ты говорил правду, - недоверчиво сказал он. – Ты и впрямь тогда долго просидел со мной во Времени Сновидений. Зачем было врать, что только что нашёл, Джон? Чтобы я не опасался, что ты это против меня используешь?

Джон мотнул головой, доставая сигареты.

\- Да нет, просто у тебя это настолько очевидная травма, что я решил не соваться с комментариями. Ты же не сам мне показал, у тебя просто выбора не было. И уж извини, в тот момент в качестве оружия я мог использовать что угодно, ты как на ладони был. Вечный минус отношений. Но, блять, вот всё-таки я дошёл и до этого. – Он хрустнул пальцами и нагнулся поближе: - Слушай, правда не могу смотреть. Похуй, что на самом деле всё будет не так, и это ни на что не повлияет, но давай я постараюсь убрать последствия, а?

Джек отодвинулся:

\- Ты всерьёз думаешь, что я тебе сейчас дам до себя дотронуться?

\- Торжественно клянусь не причинять вреда, - вздохнул Джон. – И, если тебя это волнует, обещаю даже магию почти не применять. Я не успел закончить, да? Пока что можно помочь обычными средствами, ну, если твои города тебя одновременно подхватят.

Его спокойствие слегка завораживало после двух последних стадий. Не хотелось случайно триггернуть перемену – Джек сейчас был не в той форме, чтобы драться с чем-то буйным и кровожадным. Так что он кивнул, и Джон, чуть усмехнувшись, нажал пальцами ему на плечи.

\- Отпусти, - посоветовал он. – Ты этого всё равно от меня наяву не услышишь, так что скажу: блять, Джек, тебя совершенно нереально из твоих воспоминаний вытащить. Нет, я всё понимаю, но у тебя же и после жизнь была. Тебе бы тоже с кем-нибудь сделку на иммунитет от кошмаров заключить, честное слово. Да, мрази те, кто с тобой это сделали, и те, кто им позволили, но ты-то прекрати себя наказывать ни за что. Я знаю точно, так по себе бить надо, только когда это за дело. Ну и это – прошлое. Оставь его в прошлом.

Попутно он продолжал нажимать на точки на теле, помогая расслабиться сведённым судорогой мышцам, и постепенно от этого и от его голоса Джека и правда отпустило.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Джон, это заметив. – Бля, так и хочется тебя расспросить, что там у нас дальше-то было, вынесли ангелов без проблем или как? Но не буду искушать судьбу. Разве что ты о чём-то предупредить хочешь?

\- Нет, - ответил Джек после паузы. – Значит, Ксанаду и тебя предупреждала?..

\- Ну да. Но, смотрю, полностью не помогло, раз мы в этой ситуации очутились, - Джон потрепал его по волосам. – Ну, может, могло быть хуже. Не знаю, как оно будет в реальности, но в моём сне ты жив, и то хлеб. Но, надеюсь, скоро я выйду или меня заберут – надо уже с теми мудаками закончить, в конце концов.

\- Что предлагаешь делать до этого момента? – рискнул подыграть Джек, запоздало подумав, что это звучит как намёк.

К счастью, Джон так его слова не воспринял либо не захотел реагировать.

\- Ничего, - пожал плечами он. – Давай просто посидим. Что-то мне подсказывает, что по реалу такой мирной обстановки нам не светит.

\- Это правда.

\- И помолчим, - зыркнул на него исподлобья Джон. – Джек, я серьёзно не хочу знать, как именно я на этот раз облажался. Невнятные куски информации из провидческих снов обычно делают только хуже.

\- А только что спрашивал, не хочу ли я предупредить.

\- Это другое. Конкретные послания хотя бы направление задают, - Константин обнял его за плечи, и Джек вздрогнул, но сбрасывать руку не стал. Тем более что больше ничего тот сделать не пытался. – Приятель, мне жаль, что я втянул тебя в своё обычное дерьмо. Надеюсь, ты выживешь. Из тебя же выйдет преотвратный призрак, ты и живой умеешь многозначительно смотреть.

\- Пока что умирать не собираюсь, - пробормотал Джек.

\- И славно, - хмыкнул Джон. Потом задушевно добавил: - Слушай, я даже не сомневаюсь, что мы с тобой расстались плохо и со скандалом, но это же мой сон, так что повторять сейчас не будем, ага?

Джек на него покосился:

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что мы расстались?

\- Это очевидно, слишком много времени прошло. Ну, в общем, повторяю предложение посидеть молча. Самое проверенное средство.

У Джека дёрнулся уголок рта, но передышка была кстати. Так что он снова кивнул.

Так они и сидели.

 

Барьер держался даже после того, как отрубился Джон, и снимали его совместными усилиями Тацу и прибывшая на Корабль мадам Ксанаду. Последняя сумрачно извинилась за то, что оказалась занята, и быстро пошла осматривать Джона.

\- Ну, - сказала она через некоторое время, опуская его веко, - хорошие новости в том, что процесс все-таки продолжается, как должен. Продлится немного дольше, чем мог бы, но, в принципе, это ничему не повредит.

\- Насколько дольше? - мрачно поинтересовался Джек.

Она внимательно на него посмотрела:

\- Что, уже надоело?

\- Нет, мне очень нравится прыгать вокруг него сутками напролёт, чтобы в благодарность он меня чуть не убил, - вспыхнул Джек.

\- Джек, мы это обсуждали.

Он кивнул:

\- И моё мнение тебя по-прежнему не устраивает, поэтому ты не хочешь его слышать.

\- Не совсем так, - сказала Ксанаду. – Но… осталось просто дотерпеть.

\- Ты просто поразительно готова потакать Джону во всём, даже когда из-за него могут пострадать сотни людей, - обвинил Джек. Она молча на него покосилась, и он продолжил: - Ты же не думаешь, что мы не поняли, что ты его как минимум поддерживала во всей этой эпопее с Вратами? Ты никак не предупредила о том, что он задумал, пропала ровно на то время, когда у Круга Света всё переходило в завершающую стадию, и объявилась уже с телом Джона. Подготовившись к тому, что с ним будет. Да и серьга на весах была какая-то знакомая. Многовато совпадений, не находишь?

\- Конечно, я знала, - сказала Ксанаду. – И, конечно, серьга была моя. Джон ко мне советоваться не приходил, но я узнала и сама. И решила – он задумал вполне хорошую вещь.

\- Впустить на Землю Ад теперь хорошая вещь?!

Она вздохнула.

\- Сделать что-то с демонической версией себя – хорошая вещь. Я погадала и оценила потенциальную опасность даже лучше, чем Джон, я думаю. Рано или поздно мы бы все очень повеселились. А убить этого демона было дано только одному человеку.

\- Джон его не очень-то убил.

\- Да не ему. Наш Джон сделал то, что мог, – забрал его в себя обратно до того, как демон мог родиться полностью. А убить его могла бы только Джемма Мастерс – или Джемма Константин, ещё рано говорить, какое имя она впишет в историю магии.

\- И что мешало…

\- Не считая того, что до этого могли последовать несколько смертей и, на секунду, изнасилование самой Джеммы? – тяжело посмотрела на него Ксанаду. – Ей сейчас двенадцать лет. Это меньше, чем было в прошлый раз при появлении двойника Джона, так что неизвестно, сколько ещё времени потребовалось бы, прежде чем она доросла бы до своей роли. И что бы за это время сделал двойник. Ты думаешь, нам правда не хватало ещё одного Джона Константина, но с моралью и установками демона? Даже если сейчас победит демоническая часть, человеческая останется, так что будет лучше, чем если бы у нас просто был Джон-демон. Карты предупреждали, что это очень опасно. Я… знаю случаи, когда ради недопущения подобного устилали дорогу трупами, и тем, кто это делал, такое не казалось слишком высокой ценой. Мы вышли с меньшими потерями.

\- Прекрасно, - сказал Джек. – А то, что ты держала нас всех в неведении, нам, конечно, очень помогло. Ты интересно поддерживаешь Штормовой Дозор, Ксанаду

И он повернулся, чтобы уйти.

Мадам Ксанаду остановила его, тронув за локоть.

\- Джек, - сказала она и посмотрела в сторону. - Я бы хотела… извиниться, наверное.

Джек сумрачно на неё глянул:

\- За что именно? Если за то, что скинула на меня Джона, то тебе, прости, не жаль. Тебе как раз очень удобно.

\- Не спорю, - кивнула она. – Как я сказала с самого начала, воссоздавать условия, и так существующие на Корабле – это много мороки, а пропадать на столько времени у вас мне не с руки. Джон, по-моему, вообще хотел у вас первоначально переждать, а ко мне собрался только тогда, когда не очень удачно разошёлся с вами. Но, увы, у меня много дел.

\- Конечно, - согласился Джек. – У всех много дел, это только у меня расписание свободное. И я, разумеется, готов всё бросить ради Джона Константина, как же иначе.

Ксанаду поколебалась, но потом сказала:

\- Я, если что, понимаю, что ты говоришь после пары недель недосыпа и нервотрёпки. Но извиниться я хотела за другое. Боюсь, я тебя недооценила, что, учитывая мою область работы, с моей стороны непрофессионально.

\- И в чём конкретно ты меня недооценила? – подбоченился он.

Она холодно улыбнулась.

\- Если ты ещё не в курсе, это я Джона к тебе подтолкнула. С прицелом на то, что через пару лет можно будет воспользоваться вашими отношениями для того, чтобы у него появилась личная заинтересованность в разрешении ситуации. Ты был даже не единственным фактором. И, честно признаться, ничего большего я от тебя не ожидала.

Джек молча её выслушал, не особенно поменявшись в лице. Правда, пол под их ногами скрипел и ухал.

\- Если ты размышляешь о том, можно или нельзя меня бить, поверь, я вполне способна защититься и дать сдачи, - заметила Ксанаду. – Ну да это ты должен помнить и сам.

\- Я на этом этапе жизни стараюсь людей не бить и не убиват, только когда ситуация совершенно точно того требует. Заповеди Лиги Справедливости – ерунда, но такие вещи надо делать только по серьёзным причинам, - ответил Джек. Пол всё ещё скрипел. – Другой мир – и мы ведём себя по-другому. И, при всём уважении, среди магов не так много боевых. Вы можете горы своротить, если подготовитесь заранее, но во внезапной драке преимущество обычно не за вами. Это всё, что ты хотела сказать?

Прорицательница вздохнула.

\- Не совсем. Ты… оказался полезнее, чем просто разменная фишка. И по поводу Джона… я понимаю, что говорю это очень вовремя, но вы сочетаетесь лучше, чем я ожидала.

Джек задумчиво потёр подбородок.

\- Как говорила Саргон и как похоже сказал только что я, Джон у тебя по необъяснимым причинам ходит в любимчиках. Но, по-моему, играть в сводню после твоего признания – уже как-то глупо, что ли. Опять же, прямо сейчас мне просто хочется, чтобы он пришёл в себя и его можно было наконец выгнать.

\- А, - сказала она. – Я смотрю, он опять сделал что-то личное и неприятное. Этого таланта у него не отнимешь.

\- Согласен, - Джек посмотрел в сторону выхода. – И если мы закончили, то я пойду проветрюсь, а потом продолжу дальше сидеть у его кровати и держать его за руку.

\- Давай, - отпустила его Ксанаду. – И постарайся не сломать ему запястье, когда будешь этим заниматься, если тебе не сложно…

 

К счастью и для Джека, и для себя, после эпизода с быстрым перескакиваниям по фазам Джон проспал больше суток. Джек как раз успел выдохнуть и хорошенько потренироваться в виртуальной реальности, выбрав самые стандартные программы типа бокса, лишённые всяких сценариев.

Когда Джон, заново лишённый магии, проснулся, Джек даже был готов цивильно разговаривать.

Хотя, конечно, этой готовности у него поубавилось, когда Джон посмотрел на него и сказал:

\- Сочувствую, что на тебя это всё свалилось.

\- Нет, не сочувствуешь, - огрызнулся Джек. – Я думаю, Ксанаду права, и ты так с самого начала и планировал у нас отлежаться.

Джон криво улыбнулся и ничего не ответил. Что-то с ним было не так, но Джек не мог точно понять, что именно, а после шоу последних дней ожидать можно было чего угодно.

\- И вот это теперь моя жизнь? – внезапно спросил Джон и ударил кулаком в стену. Хорошо так ударил, что сам затряс рукой от боли.

Но на этом не остановился: врезал по лампе, и хоть нечеловеческой силой первых дней он больше не обладал, лампа неплохо отлетела в сторону, и Джон вскочил и кинулся к осколкам, выбирая самый большой и стискивая его в руках. С предсказуемым результатом.

\- Ты что делаешь? – Джек прыгнул к нему, выбивая осколок из рук.

Хотел схватить за запястья, но из этого положения было неудобно, и он просто обхватил его поперёк туловища, думая, как побыстрее вывернуться так, чтобы полностью Джона обездвижить.

Но тот неожиданно затих и перестал дёргаться полностью, словно превратившись в статую.

«Это что-то новое», - про себя удивился Джек, но дальше продолжать «обниматься» не хотелось, и он начал осторожно разжимать руки.

Джон немедленно качнулся в сторону осколков, и Джек снова его зафиксировал.

Они просидели, тяжело дыша, на полу несколько минут, и Джек снова решил попробовать отпустить Джона, когда тот заговорил:

\- Какая разница, мне стоит умереть.

\- Не под присмотром Дозора, будь так добр, - сквозь зубы сказал Джек.

\- И вы всё равно все умрёте, - апатично заметил Джон, и Джека мороз продрал по коже, настолько это походило на предсказание ближайшего будущего.

\- Спасибо, но нет, - мотнул он головой, решив это за предвидение не признавать. – Мы неплохо умеем выживать.

\- Все вы так считаете, - тем же тоном ответил Джон. – Но я отлично умею приносить несчастье.

\- Только мир вокруг тебя не вертится. – Джек хмыкнул: - По крайней мере, уже больше не вертится. И никто в Дозоре не собирается умирать только потому, что ты этого ждёшь.

Он осторожно отпустил Джона, и тот пересел, подтянув колени к подбородку, спиной к Джеку.

\- Может, это и правда, - сказал он. – Может, вы мне за это и нравитесь, что до сих пор не сдохли.

Поколебавшись, Джек положил ему руку на плечо.

\- Может быть, - согласился он. – Хотя, судя по тому, что ты говоришь, ты опять не помнишь, кто мы такие.

\- Я знаю, что к вам меня притащила Ксанаду, а она просто так ничего не делает. Я вам доверяю, и у вас достаточно силы, чтобы справиться, если всё пойдёт наперекосяк, - Джон напрягся от прикосновения Джека, но, когда тот попытался отстраниться, накрыл его ладонь своей. – Как тебя зовут?

\- Джек Хоксмур, - сказал Джек, чувствуя, что игр с амнезией ему хватило на всю следующую жизнь.

Джон задумчиво кивнул и продолжил:

\- У тебя и меня что-то есть?

\- Было, - устало сказал Джек. – Мы расстались.

– Уверен?

\- Совершенно уверен.

\- Жаль. А обниматься чего тогда лез?

Джек вздохнул с лёгким раздражением:

\- Ты знаешь, я тебя вообще-то держал, чтобы ты себя резать прекратил. И пытался отпустить несколько раз. Не всё в этой жизни связано с сексом.

\- Не всё, но многое, - пожал плечами Константин. - Ладно, всякое бывает. Я как-то просидел всю ночь, держа одного мужика за руку. Интересно, это у меня сейчас такой же жалкий вид, как у него?..

Джек благоразумно промолчал.

\- Ты странный малый, Джек Хоксмур, - после паузы продолжил Джон. - Я пытаюсь понять, я тебя где-то наёбывал, или это просто были отношения? Ты знаешь про Кит?

\- Нет, - тут же дёрнулся Джек, не желая обсуждать эти темы дальше, но Джон, конечно, понял:

\- Врёшь.

\- Ладно, немножко знаю, - признался Джек.

\- А. Что насчёт Затанны?

\- Мы знакомы. Это, впрочем, я ей рассказал, что ты её убил.

Джон резко вскинул голову:

\- Что?!

\- Она потом ожила, - успокоил Джек. - Это было частью ритуала, когда вы вдвоём переписывали мир. В новой версии она родилась заново.

\- Как меня раздражает столько не помнить, - нахмурился маг. - И, блять, знать бы точно, что ты говоришь правду, хотя, похоже, врать ты толком не умеешь. Так зачем я был с тобой, Джек Хоксмур?

\- Получал топливо для магии, крышу над головой и халявную кормёжку? - вздохнул тот. - Джон, я понятия не имею.

\- Ну, убить я тебя явно не хотел, - рассудил Джон. - Иначе б ты тут не сидел. И всё-таки странно. Я люблю Кит.

\- Теперь да, - негромко сказал Джек и невольно напрягся, вот теперь понимая, кто именно перед ним.

\- Что?

\- Джон отдал эту любовь своему двойнику. Ты - это он сейчас, да? Двойник? У тебя память о жизни Джона как раз до твоего создания, если мне не чудится.

Джон полуобернулся к нему, и его губы расползлись в нехорошей усмешке:

\- Я смотрю, у тебя зоркий глаз, Джек Хоксмур. Но разве мы с Джонни теперь не единое целое?

\- Да, - кивнул Джек. - И мы все с интересом ждем, какая личность в итоге у вас выплывет.

\- Да уж, мне тоже любопытно. - Он помолчал, потом спросил: - Если ты понял, кто я, что не отпрыгиваешь?

Джек пожал плечами:

\- Как ты сам сказал: вы теперь одно и то же. И я обещал Ксанаду, что помогу тебе через это пройти. Но ты всё ещё тоже можешь меня отпустить.

\- Нет, - Джон крепче сжал его руку. - В Аду, знаешь ли, очень хреново с прикосновениями. Обычно они означают, что тебя собираются банально съесть. Впрочем, Джонни недалеко от этого ушел. 

\- С чего ты взял, что я тоже чего-нибудь не сделаю? 

\- Ты не производишь такого впечатления, Джек Хоксмур, - Джон хмыкнул. - Хотя, конечно, будет забавно, если окажется, что это умелая маскировка. Но я готов рискнуть.

\- Прежде, чем ты запишешь меня в полностью безобидные, имей в виду, что я тебя - его - пытал, - предупредил Джек.

Хватка слегка ослабла.

\- Правда? - с лёгким недоумением переспросил Джон. - По тебе не скажешь. Почему?

\- Потому что иначе это сделали бы другие и, скорее всего, запытали бы до смерти.

\- А, - успокоенно выдохнул маг. - Да, могу поверить. Это на тебя похоже. Мы с тобой ведь встречались раньше, так?

\- Так, - согласился Джек.

\- Вот, значит, я правильно что-то помню. Но без подробностей. Что именно всё-таки этот уёбок со мной сделал?

\- Как я понимаю, ты состоял из части его личности и из другого человека. Он забрал только то, что было его.

\- А с Кроули что случилось? 

\- Умер. Ну, то есть умер заново. На этот раз без прямой путевки в Ад, если верить Джону.

\- Мило. Хотя он, наверное, доволен. Что ты будешь делать, если всё-таки моя личность победит?

\- Зависит от того, что потом будешь делать ты, - Джек серьёзно на него посмотрел. - Но я не уверен, что тут речь о чьей-то победе. Вы так или иначе снова станете частями друг друга.

\- А если всё-таки это буду в основном я?

\- Я уже сказал. Джон боялся, что ты пойдешь убивать его родных – ваших, блин, родных. Если так и будет – придётся тебя останавливать.

\- Экая у тебя ответственность перед человеком, которого ты даже больше не трахаешь.

\- Какая есть.

Джон хмыкнул. А потом проговорил с симпатией и слишком хорошо знакомой интонацией:

\- Джек, ты все-таки мазохист. И экстремал, к тому же: а ну как мое демоническое «я» снова возжаждало бы убивать? Я бы тебе шею сейчас свернул только так.

\- Джон? - Джек, прищурясь, посмотрел в искрящиеся весельем глаза. - Так который из вас это сейчас?

\- Мы оба, приятель, хотя и не одновременно. Похоже, нам недолго осталось мотыляться, и скоро все закончится. Дотерпишь?

\- Как будто у меня есть выбор…

\- Хорошо, - тон опять сменился, и Джон перестал улыбаться. - Будет интересно познакомиться с тобой нормально, Джек Хоксмур. А сейчас, кажется, я опять куда-то переключаюсь. Даже без твоей помощи.

\- Давай, - кивнул Джек, и Константин закрыл глаза и отрубился, наконец его отпустив.

Джек поднял его и перенёс на кровать, а потом убрал каюту от осколков.

 

И внезапно на следующий день всё кончилось.

Джек сначала стреманулся, когда медальон раскалился и развалился пополам, но мадам Ксанаду вызвала его буквально через минуту, сказав:

\- Ритуал завершён. Я сейчас приду, если откроешь.

Джон вставал с кровати, когда они зашли в его каюту, и поздоровался кивком головы, а потом упёрся ладонями в поясницу и с оханьем выгнулся назад.

\- Весело было, - сказал он. – Просто вот отблагодарю Блэйз, когда увижу, а то как бы я обошёлся без этого веселья, бля.

\- Ну и кто ты больше, Джон? – поинтересовалась мадам Ксанаду.

\- Конечно, демон, а ты как думаешь, родная? – пожал он плечами. – Можешь приклеить ко мне облатку, она сгорит мигом.

\- У меня другая религия, но для проверки подойдёт, - заметила она, доставая какой-то невзрачный серый камень. – Иди сюда.

Джон подошёл, протянул руку – она прижала камень к коже.

И ничего не произошло.

\- Это значит, что наконец-то его можно отсюда выгнать? – спросил Джек.

\- Достал я тебя? – глянул на него Джон.

\- А ты сам как думаешь? – огрызнулся Джек.

\- Окей, окей, потерпи несколько минут, и я уйду, обещаю. В любом случае, спасибо за помощь. Она была не лишней. – Он подумал и добавил: - Слушай, попробуешь перебороть себя и встретиться со мной через пару дней в Лондоне, а? В людном баре, так что не подумай чего.

\- Опять хочешь меня как-то наебать? – подозрительно спросил Джек. – Прошлых разов было мало?

 - Не в этом дело, - мотнул головой Джон. - Просто хочу сделать подарок в благодарность, но нужно время на подготовку. Ты ведь не будешь спорить, что я тебе должен?

\- Не буду, но хорошим подарком было бы съебать куда подальше, - заметил Джек. – Что ты такого хочешь предложить, что лучше этого?

Маг приподнял брови:

\- А ты как будто не догадываешься?.. Воспоминания о твоих операциях, Джек. Я могу с ними помочь. В общем, если захочешь… - он порылся в карманах, нашёл клочок бумаги и карандаш и записал какой-то адрес. – Буду ждать тебя послезавтра в восемь вечера. Не придёшь – окей.

\- Откройте нам дверь, - попросила мадам Ксанаду. – И, Джек, я понимаю, что моих советов тебе сейчас не очень хочется… но я бы на твоём месте с Джоном встретилась.

\- Корабль, дверь, - ответил им обоим Джек.

 

Но, тихо себя проклиная, через день он стоял у дома по адресу, который оставил Джон. Тут и правда находился бар, и Джон ждал внутри, в самом тёмном углу, конечно.

\- Привет, - без обычной усмешки сказал он. – Хорошо, что ты зашёл, тебе пригодится в будущем. Пока везло, что широкие круги ваших врагов до твоих воспоминаний не докопались, но ты сам видел, как их легко против тебя использовать.

\- Стирать себе память я не дам, - мотнул головой Джек, садясь напротив.

\- И не надо. Я просто помогу тебе воспринимать их со стороны. А не с полным погружением, как у тебя обычно.

Джек продолжал смотреть на него с сомнением, и Джон, потушив бычок и закурив следующую сигарету, прибавил:

\- Ничего нового я не увижу, не беспокойся. Я в прошлый раз и так почти весь цикл просидел.

\- Если ты мне опять что-то подсадишь, - предупредил Джек, - я тебя найду и переломаю все кости. По очереди. Медленно.

Джон кивнул:

-  Договорились. Я понимаю, если что.

Он расстегнул манжеты рубашки, закатал рукава и отодвинул в сторону тарелки и стаканы.

\- Бери меня за руки, - сказал он, кладя руки на столешницу и раскрывая ладони, - и поехали.

\- Что, прямо здесь? - крякнул Джек.

\- Ну, возвращаться на Корабль я не буду, мы с Дозором и так друг другу немного надоели, - заметил Джон. - А если не там, то, в принципе, все равно, где. А здесь, как я обещал, людно. Ты сам-то уверен, что пошел бы со мной подальше от чужих глаз?

\- Вряд ли, - согласился Джек. - Ну давай.

Он положил руки поверх рук мага, сжав ниже локтей.

\- Не отпускай, - посоветовал тот. - Будет неприятно. Зато быстро.

Джек не успел задать наводящие вопросы: потому что после секунды темноты оказался в банке. Неприятно - не то слово; в один момент его обмотало проводами, хищно поблескивающими ножами и крючками. Джек почувствовал их на себе все - но тут же его отправило на операционный стол, под свет ламп и скальпели. Сейчас он должен был заорать от боли; но до этого почувствовал чужую хватку и услышал слова:

\- Держу, вылезай.

Его рвануло вперед, и он панически вцепился в чьи-то руки, пытаясь вспомнить, как надо дышать.

\- Всё, спокойно, - произнёс Джон Константин, помогая ему устоять на ногах. - Теперь можешь обернуться.

Джек послушался. Колбы с раствором и операционный стол рядом никуда не делись; и они не пустовали. Под взглядом Джека его точные копии, оставшиеся там, превратились в копии подростка, каким он был много лет назад.

\- Это уже не ты, - сказал Джон у него над ухом. - И больше не будешь ты. Сейчас не видно, но тебя загораживает прозрачная стенка. Если даже тебя сюда кто-то и запихнет, пройти насквозь ты все равно не сможешь. Это максимум того, что я могу сделать. Что-то больше - уже к кому-нибудь типа Вечных. Но тебе может не понравиться цена.

Джек повернулся к нему.

\- Чего-то ещё тут ждем?

Джон внимательно его оглядел и ответил:

\- Нет.

А потом они снова оказались за столом в баре. И только тот факт, что Джек взмок от макушки от пяток, намекал на то, что что-то произошло.

\- Можешь уже отпустить, - заметил маг и сам разжал руки. Джек сделал то же самое и увидел быстро темнеющие следы от своих пальцев.

\- Извини, - коротко сказал он.

\- Сойдут, - отмахнулся Джон, опуская рукава. – Не сломал, и то хлеб. Ты как?

Несмотря на встряску организма, Джеку чувствовал себя на удивление… нормально. О чём он и сообщил.

\- Скажи Доктор, чтобы понаблюдала за тобой на всякий случай, - Джон снова закурил. – Но вообще должно было получиться.

\- Как-то легко всё прошло, - сощурился Джек.

\- Это потому что я подготовился, я же говорил, - Джон поднялся. – Ладно, больше надоедать тебе не буду. Перепроверься у Ксанаду, у Странника, ещё у кого из знакомых магов – они тебе подтвердят, что работа высший класс. Я не люблю оставаться должен, Хоксмур.

Джек молча пошёл с ним к выходу и остановился, когда Джон шагнул за порог, глядя, как его фигура растворяется в сером тумане. Как только он окончательно исчез, Джек тоже вышел.

На улице моросил лёгкий неприятный дождь. Возвращаться на Корабль прямо сейчас не хотелось, но и на Уровень Городов не тянуло: слишком человеческие настроения. Подумав, он достал телефон, нашёл нужное имя в списке и нажал вызов.

Когда в трубке раздалось: «Алло», он сказал:

\- Привет. Это Джек Хоксмур. Хочешь пойти выпить?

После паузы Чародейка Саргон ответила:

\- Я правильно понимаю, что ситуация с Джоном как-то наконец разрешилась?

\- Да. Могу рассказать подробности, как и обещал.

\- Судя по твоему голосу, да, можешь, но не раньше третьего стакана. Хорошо, давай выпьем. Всё равно, где?

\- Угу.

\- Тогда жду тебя в Сан Диего. Знаешь, где Стар-Клаб?

\- Нет, но сейчас узнаю. До встречи через пятнадцать минут?

\- Договорились.


End file.
